charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lei Wulong
Lei Wulong (雷武龍 Léi Wǔlóng) was introduced in Tekken 2, and he has returned for all subsequent games. Lei is very laid back with a casual attitude. He is one of the comedy relief of the Tekken cast and is constantly cracking jokes. Although comedic, Lei is very dedicated to what operations are at hand. Trivia General :*Lei is based on martial artist, Jackie Chan. Even Lei's nickname, 'Super Cop', is a nod to Chan as it is the subtitle of the movie Police Story III starring Chan as the main character. :*Lei once appeared in a SONY commercial. :*Lei's Double Foot Stomp throw is very similar to that of Jackie Chan's throw at Jackie Chan Stuntmaster, although it has a different distance to succeed it. Tekken 2 :*Lei's stage is "Hong Kong Rooftop". :*Lei's Stage 8 sub-boss is Bruce Irvin. :*Every time Lei's Arcade music is played you can hear a voice in the background saying: WUUUUUULONG! Tekken 3 :*Lei's stage is "Hong Kong Street". :*Lei Wulong's bosses in the Tekken Force side game are (in order of appearance) Nina Williams, Hwoarang, Bryan Fury, and Heihachi Mishima. Tekken Tag Tournament :*Lei's Stage 7 sub-boss is Bruce Irvin. :*Lei is one of the few characters who can not wear every one of his selectable outfits in his ending. Instead, he will wear either the green or purple version of his Player One outfit. Tekken 4 :*Lei becomes playable after beating the game four times, or as soon as you complete Story Mode with Julia Chang. :*Lei's ending is connected to Steve Fox and Nina Williams' endings. :*This is the only game where Lei has a leather jacket. Tekken 5'' and ''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection :*Lei's sub-bosses are Wang Jinrei, and Feng Wei. :*In Feng Wei's interlude with Lei, Lei's voice actor made the mistake of saying "Lee Wulong" instead of "Lei Wulong". :*Lei Wulong is the only character, other than Eddy Gordo, Ling Xiaoyu, Christie Monteiro, and the always growling King, who does not speak his mother tongue during interludes. :*During gameplay, Lei speaks with the Cantonese voice he had in Tekken 4, however, in the cutscenes and in his FMV ending, he speaks with an Hong Kong English accent. Tekken 6 :*In a Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion trailer, Lei is shown fighting Marshall Law. :*Lei's Stage 1 and Stage 2 opponents in Scenario Campaign's "Arena" mode are Feng Wei and Kazuya Mishima. :*Unlike the majority of the Tekken 6 characters, Lei is not a boss in the Scenario Campaign mode. Instead, he allies with Lars Alexandersson (or another character of the player's choosing) and Alisa Bosconovitch to fight off the G Corporation's forces. :*Lei's voice has been changed yet again, he now speaks with an American accent during gameplay, cutscenes and his ending FMV. Other :*Lei rivals in Tekken Card Challenge are Yoshimitsu, Ling Xiaoyu and Bryan Fury. Character Traits A man who lives for his job. Dedicated to the point of obsession, Lei is a law abiding and gifted cop. He is fair minded and affable to those around him (unless they break the law.) In his Tekken 5 interludes, he is shown treating his rivals (such as Wang Junrei and Steve Fox) with compassion and respect. For his enemies however, he attains a stern and direct approach to their arrest. Although his attempts can sometimes be clumsy, Lei's intentions are always vitreous in nature. Story Version 1 He is the No.1 detective of the Hong Kong International Police Force. Lei's partner was killed by the International Mafia. He finds information linking Kazuya Mishima to this Mafia and enters the tournament to try to bust Kazuya and crush his organization. Version 2 During his time as one of the most respected Hong Kong police detectives, officer Lei Wulong has developed his own style of Kung Fu, and uses this to his advantage when facing the many criminals he encounters within his home metropolis. A number of killings lead to the investigation of Kazuya Mishima, who was linked with several Triad and Mafia transactions across the globe. but he lost his memories from an airplane crash and started working for Kazuya. Lei vowed to track down the center of Kazuya's operations and retrieve Bruce. To further his inquiry, he enters the second Rave War! Ending Animation "Sure Shot" Lei is practicing his shooting. He runs out of bullets, smiles and reloads. Lei then fires more shots. There is a close up on the target, with bullet holes saying "The End." Lei Wulong is featured in Tekken: The Motion Picture, in which he partnered up with Jun Kazama to investigate Heihachi Mishima and the Mishima Zaibatsu during the Tournament. Rather than actually competing in the Tournament, Lei infiltrates the island's underground base with Jack-2's help. He is also seen to be flirting with Jun, and expresses severe concern for her well being later on. This behavior gave cause to fans to speculate whether or not he had deeper feelings for her. Version 2 Supercop never rests... Bruce Irvin almost pushed Lei to the brink of defeat in Tekken 2, but Lei managed to come away victorious. Bruce's flight home was then reported crashed, killing all passengers aboard. It was rumored that Kazuya's corps were involved as a means of silencing Bruce. Lei's investigation and intuition led him to believe the accident was staged, and he doubts that Bruce is really dead. After the last tournament, Lei returned to his job as an investigator of international crime. Though 19 years have passed, nobody believes he is 45. Known as Supercop, he's feared internationally by even the most powerful of crime organizations. Falling within his jurisdiction are the strange disappearances of prominent martial artists. During these investigations, Lei was visited by the head man of the MFE, Heihachi Mishima. He asked Lei to join the "King of Iron Fist Tournament 3." Why Heihachi would seek him out for a mere tournament was beyond Lei. A believer in fate, Lei feels there's a reason for this meeting. Ending Animation "Afternoon Nap" Lei practices his Kung-fu over the seasons on the Great Wall. In the summer, Lei is practicing with a thin saucer; the following winter, Lei is practicing Snake Style Kung-fu by grabbing eggs from the tops of bamboo sticks. The animations for these two scenes are taken from Jackie Chan's movie the Snake in the Eagle's Shadow. During the spring, Lei is practicing with a broad. By fall, Lei finally decides to rest, sleeping on a golden Buddha statue. Lei is featured as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament. However, Tekken Tag Tournament is not a part of the Tekken series' canonical storyline. Ending Animation Lei is practicing his moves in Forest Law's second Tekken Tag Tournament stage (called "Law-B"). He performs a couple of punches and many kicks during this ending. Lei also performs an aerial flip and goes into some of his stances during this ending. Finally, Lei ends in a stance with one of his arms in front of him and his other arm behind him. Lei's life was consumed as usual by police work. Unfortunately for Lei, his live-in girlfriend got fed up with Lei's workaholic lifestyle and dumped him in favor of Lei's assistant. Ironically, the assistant acted as a liaison for Lei whenever she wanted to get in touch with him at work. When Lei found out about this, he became extremely depressed. Around the same time, Lei botched an operation to bring a crime syndicate to justice. Lei failed to capture an agent of the syndicate, who would have enabled the police to take down the syndicate's boss. The failure cost the police force two years worth of intense undercover investigations. Rival detectives who were jealous of Lei's stellar case record saw this as an opportunity to damage Lei's career. Unbeknown to Lei, the rivals reported to Lei's superiors that he botched the operation by "allowing personal affairs to affect his job performance." As a result of this betrayal, Lei wound up on a one-month suspension from active duty. During his suspension, Lei learned from an informant that the syndicate was plotting to assassinate a boxer participating in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. The syndicate apparently hired an assassin for the hit. Lei thought that he could gain valuable information from the boxer about the syndicate. If all went as planned, he could also capture the assassin and establish a plausible connection between the assassin and the syndicate. Lei reasoned that this would aid efforts to bring the syndicate down. Lei entered the Tournament with the hope of redeeming his honor. Ending Animation "Fin Lei" Text After winning the Tournament, Lei headed to the Mishima Zaibatsu data-center to dig up information on the Syndicate's hired assassin. End of the text Lei is in the Mishima Zaibatsu Computer Room looking at information on the hired assassin (Nina Williams), where he finds that she is currently in Hotel Leanne. About a day or so later, Lei is at the hotel ready to stop Nina from carrying out the Syndicate's plans. He busts open the door yelling, "Freeze!" Nina fires a couple of shots which are dodged by Lei. Lei goes back into the room and sees that Nina has escaped. Thinking fast, Lei slides down a drainage pipe and runs across the street. When he reaches, he notices that Nina and Steve are staring at each other. Lei then yells "Freeze" again and Steve helps Nina escape, tackling Lei. Lei fires two shots and one hits Nina in the leg. Steve punches Lei, knocking him out. The picture of a knocked out Lei is shown next to head lines proclaiming Lei's new found glory. Lei smiles at the camera and the scene ends. Tekken 5 Manual Version Interpol detective from Hong Kong, AKA "Super Police." Lei was investigating serial rampage incidents at dojos around China when the culprit disappeared. After a similar incident in Japan, Lei was certain the next target would be the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and decided to enter the competition himself. Official Version Super detective Lei Wulong. Lei once again made headlines after arresting several members of the Syndicate at the close of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Lei soon became interested in a string of attacks on martial arts training halls throughout China and started an investigation into the matter. Among the victims were several renowned Kung Fu masters that Lei knew personally. Lei poured all of his effort into the investigation but the attacks stopped abruptly and the trail went cold. One day, Lei received a report that several similar attacks had occurred on dojos in Japan. It was then that Lei began to suspect the events were linked and that the perpetrator would surely be at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Interludes Stage 4: Wang Jinrei Lei and Wang are facing each other, and the two bow and prepare for battle. Lei then apologizes to Wang for beating him. Wang then says that the apology will be his. When Lei wins, Wang then tells him about the true nature of the Tournament. Stage 7: Feng Wei Lei runs into Feng Wei, and places him under arrest for beating up dojo masters in China and Japan. The two fight. After his victory, Lei then questions Feng, asking him why he's here. Feng then tells him about the stolen scroll that he is after. Lei then decides that Jinpachi holds all the answers to his questions. Final Stage: Jinpachi Mishima Lei meets Jinpachi and places him under arrest for the stolen scroll. He then asks why Jinpachi sent Wang a letter, but Jinpachi tells him that all the answers will come after beating him. When Lei defeats Jinpachi, he is told that 40 years ago, Heihachi imprisoned him under Hon-Maru until he eventually died. A certain "thing" brought Jinpachi back to life; however, it forced him try to destroy the world, and Jinpachi has no choice but to listen to it. With his last act of human conciousness, Jinpachi wrote to Wang. After finally dying, the stolen scroll was returned. Lei picks up and walks away, stopping for a moment and then continuing. Ending Animation "Chinese Kung Fu Lei" Text Before Lei is able to enjoy his victory at the tournament, he returns to Hong Kong for a new investigation. End of the text Lei is fighting a criminal on top of a moving bus. He successfully overcomes the criminal and handcuffs him. He reports back to his superior that he has the suspect in custody, but before he can finish talking, Lei is hit from behind by an oncoming sign, knocking him off of the bus. Lei groans and says: "That's gonna leave a mark." Lei Wulong's storyline is unchanged between Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. In pursuit of Feng Wei for his criminal offenses, the military sends Lei to Japan. As the trail for Feng Wei is unsuccessful, Lei is helpless, and he returns to Hong Kong. With China in utter chaos and riots happening frequently, Lei grew impatient. Lei knew the true reason for the riots were cause of the Mishima Zaibatsu. In an attempt to arrest Jin Kazama, Lei enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Ending Animation "Chinese Kung Fu Lei" At a Chinese market street, Lei Wulong was just ordering for noodles. But the meal was soon interrupted whan an unnamed thief was seen fleeing through the scene. Instinctively, Lei kicks out the stool, of which he was sitting on, tripping the would-be thief. Again, the thief flees and Lei kicks the stool a second time, saying "The bag...Leave it here!". The stool hits the thief on his back, boomeranging him, causing him to fall and immediate arrest. After Lei reports that he "has a purse-snatcher in custody" (whilst still holding his plate of noodles), he tries to sit down and eat (unaware of what he did with the stool), only to fall...with the plate and noodles within to fall on top of his face (since the last thing that could be heard was Lei yelling in pain). .]] Lei Wulong's storyline is unchanged between Tekken 6 and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Lei will be featured as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, a non-canonical Tekken game. Character Relationships *Former partners with Bruce Irvin and his rival in Tekken 2. *Former rivals with Bryan Fury *Friend and briefly employed the help of Steve Fox in order to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. *Successfully prevented Nina Williams from assassinating Steve Fox, although she managed to escape arrest. *Attempting to arrest Feng Wei for destroying dojos throughout China, destroying dojos throughout Japan, and for attacking many of his close friends. Feng is currently his criminal rival throughout Tekken 5. *Informed Asuka Kazama that the man that attacked Asuka's father and destroyed his dojo Feng Wei would be in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. *Training partner of Wang Jinrei. *Was Jun Kazama's partner in Tekken: The Motion Picture. *Is currently trying to arrest Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima in Tekken 6. Kazuya Mishima's G Corporation soldiers attacked Lei, then assisted in the fight by Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch in Scenario Campaign. Category:Brown eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Category:Cops Category:Hong Kong Category:Fighters Category:Martial artist Category:Living characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Detectives Category:Tekken characters Category:Namco characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Supporters Category:Loyal characters Category:Protectors Category:Outright Heroes Category:Outright characters Category:Heartbroken Category:Athletic Characters Category:Lawful Good characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Determinators Category:Male Damsels Category:Honorable characters Category:Video game characters Category:Film characters